Benzoxazine compounds have been employed to produce prepregs, laminates, PWB's, moulding compounds, sealants, sinter powders, cast articles, structural composites parts and electrical and electronic components by impregnating operations and infusion processes. To make benzoxazine compound-containing compositions flame retardant, bromine, phosphorous, or chlorine containing compounds and/or fillers may be added (see, for example, EP 0458739, EP 356379, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,452, 5,152,939, EP 1366053, or JP2001220455). However, the use of such additives has several drawbacks. For example, they are not soluble in solvents and hence cause problems in terms of processing; they show poor oxidative stabilities at elevated temperatures; they provide a cured resin that often has poor physical properties; and toxic gases of combustion may form when exposed to fire, especially when halogenated compounds are present. Thus, it's desirable to produce a benzoxazine based composition which does not demonstrate these drawbacks yet can be used in high temperature environments.